The Days of Our Eternal Romance
by Oct8Yam109
Summary: Naruto meets Sasuke in the Academy and decides he wants to be friends with him no matter what. Friendship blossoms in the pair that grows as time ticks on. Tick. Tick. Tock.
1. Let's Be Friend's

Rays from the rising sun shone through a sleeping blonde's window. A groan was emitted from under a blue blanket. Naruto rolled out of bed, and onto his face.

"Ow," Naruto complained as he rubbed his aching face. Today was the day that Naruto started the Academy. Naruto dragged himself to the kitchen, where he set the kettle to boil. He covered up a yawn. The kettle whistled as steam escaped from it. The boiling water was poured over ramen.

* * *

><p>After washing up in his washroom, Naruto entered his room to change. Naruto wore a white T-shirt that had an fire symbol on the front, also wearing a pair of navy shorts. He also donned green goggles that he wore on his forehead. Naruto ran a hand through his hair before exiting his apartment. Glares went unnoticed since today was a special day, the start of the Academy and the start of a certain dream.<p>

* * *

><p>As Naruto opened the door of the classroom, his eyes landed on a raven haired boy. From the rumours going around that boy should be the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto took a seat at an empty desk in the back of the room. For the rest of the morning, Naruto observed Sasuke for the rest of the morning.<p>

'That Sasuke guy seems really cool, and smart,' Naruto thought, 'I bet we would be good friends! The future hokage and his loyal Uchiha!' Naruto giggled silently.

'Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.'

"And that class is why we come to learn at the Academy," Iruka said. He looked around the room and saw mixed reactions from: bored to interested to … sleeping. Iruka got irritated and threw a chalkbrush at a student with black hair in a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple.

"This isn't Nap class, Mr. Nara! If it were, I'm sure you would pass it easily." The class laughed at Iruka's comment. The young Nara turned his head away in defiance. Iruka got even more irritated when Kiba spat raspberries at him.

"You aren't his mother! If you were, you would be the ugliest girl I've ever seen, and I've seen my sister in the mornings," Kiba shouted at the man. Naruto stood up on his desk and danced on it like a monkey.

"Hey look! I'm Iruka-Monkey!" Naruto laughed as he danced around. The class' sides were splitting. This was going to be a good year.

"Enough!" Iruka yelled with his Big Head Jutsu. The class fell into a silence, with a couple small yelps of surprize.

"Everybody, except Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto, is dismissed for lunch," Iruka stated dismissing the children, "Come up here you three." Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba took the walk of shame up to Iruka.

* * *

><p>Stomachs growled in protest as the other students entered the room. Naruto and the other two boys were forced to skip lunch and do a physical workout.<p>

"Alright class, we will be working outside this afternoon." The class murmured in excitement. The class ran outside and waited for Iruka to explain what they would be doing.

"We will be working on throwing shuriken," Iruka instructed as he threw some shuriken, 8/10 hitting one of the many tree stumps. Not everybody did good at throwing the shuriken provided by Iruka. Most kids got 3/10, but Sasuke got 7.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki, your turn." Naruto smiled widely, he wanted to beat Sasuke's score. He channeled a bit of chakra into the shuriken and threw them, but only 2 hit the stump. Kiba approached Naruto and patted his back.

"Don't worry, we all did pretty terrible," Kiba commented trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Naruto agreed.

'That was totally unfair,' Naruto thought as he pick up the shuriken, 'Maybe I should take this seriously instead of just thinking I'll be able to do it.'

* * *

><p>Iruka dismissed the class an hour early, and told them that it would happen for the rest of the week too. This caused the class to happily cheer, now they could hang out with their newly acquired friends for an hour longer than normal. Currently Naruto was walking home beside Sasuke. He hadn't asked the boy to, he just did it, and Sasuke didn't seem to mind that much. Naruto got occasional glares from the boy on his left, but that was it.<p>

"Seeyah!" Naruto commented. Sasuke ignored it, but Naruto didn't really expect him to respond. Naruto had asked Iruka for a set of training shuriken he could practice with, who happily lent them to the boy. Naruto grinned like an idiot as he walk to a training ground. Usually training grounds were used by ninja, but the hokage gave Naruto permission to use a small and rarely used training ground on the far side of the village. Naruto was grateful to the old man. The training ground was just a clearing with a training dummy on the far side a few feet from the tree line. Naruto stood with his feet a shoulder width apart and threw the shuriken, 3 hit the dummy. It took Naruto about ten more throws before he got irritated.

"Man this is hard!" Naruto grumbled angrily. The sun sank low in the horizon, causing the remaining light to illuminate the sky orange and red.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get the hang of it," Iruka encouraged. Naruto spun around and saw Iruka standing a few feet away

"What are you doing here sensei?"

"I thought I'd check up on you," Iruka commented, "How about I treat you to dinner?" Naruto's eyes light up with excitement. He quickly picked up the shuriken.

"Where to?" Naruto asked nervously. Iruka knew why the boy was nervous, most of the villagers didn't like him.

"Don't worry, the owner of the place we're going is a veteran shinobi," Iruka told the boy, who nodded.

* * *

><p>The duo entered a restaurant called Go Easy Bar and Grill. The walls were painted crimson and the floor was carpeted in a brown carpet. There were tables that sat two scattered on the floor. An older man walked up to them with a smile.<p>

"Welcome Iruka, who's your friend?" the man asked.

"Hello Hiroto. This is Naruto, one of the students I teach." Hiroto extended his hand, and Naruto shook it.

"Right this way." The duo followed the man to an empty table.

* * *

><p>"This place has the best food!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.<p>

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe we could make this a regular thing, if you work hard that is," Iruka said. Naruto grinned widely and gave a thumbs up.

"You better believe it sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author:<strong> I hope you liked this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out, I think it went pretty well. What do you guys think? Please review, I could use the feedback. Until next time.


	2. Chakra Control

It's been a month since Naruto and his class entered the Academy. Iruka had showed them how to perform the clone jutsu. Naruto soon realize he couldn't use it very well, they always appeared to be dull in colour and looked sickly. That's why he was at his training ground. Naruto sighed as he fell to the ground in defeat. It seemed like he would never perfect the jutsu.

The clouds slowly drifted by on air currents above Naruto. They seemed to calm him down, unlike Naruto they had little care in the world. A small breeze blew by, flicking Naruto's hair slightly as it went as though it was mocking him.

Everything seemed to be at peace. Naruto yawned as his eyes got heavier, soon enough they shut tight. The young blonde was defenceless, but nobody would even find him anyway.

* * *

><p>Iruka leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief. He had finished grading today's geography tests. The students had to label a map on the 5 great shinobi nations and name the 5 kage. Iruka looked out the window of his classroom and realized how nice a day it was.<p>

'I wonder how Naruto's doing,' Iruka pondered, 'Maybe I should check on him. I doubt he has had any success yet.' Knowing that Naruto was most likely goofing off, he decided to check up on him.

* * *

><p>Iruka entered Naruto's training ground to find him asleep in the grass. Iruka sighed, he expected as much. Ever since the first day at the Academy, Shikamaru and Naruto had hung out as often as they could. The two, along with Kiba and Choji were inseparable.<p>

"Hey Naruto, wake up!" Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side. Iruka's eye twitched in time with the birds songs. Handsigns quickly formed, and water was collected from the air. The collected water splashed onto Naruto, who jumped up and kicked the nearest person. Iruka, being a chunin, easily blocked the kick aimed at his head. Naruto landed on his feet and was shocked to see who soaked him.

"What the heck Sensei?" Naruto yelled. His blonde bangs stuck to his forehead.

"You were sleeping when you should have been working."

"It's not my fault? It's the day's fault! It's to nice to train." Iruka shook his head.

"How's the jutsu coming Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern in his voice. Naruto's face scrunched at the question.

"I haven't been able to do much," Naruto admitted while he kicked the dirt. Iruka closed his eyes in thought.

'Maybe I should teach chakra control tomorrow,' Iruka thought, 'It will definitely help every student.' Naruto looked at Iruka expectantly waiting for an answer. Iruka told Naruto to be at class tomorrow, as he had a special day planned.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned as he exited his apartment. Today Naruto wore a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol and white shorts. Naruto had decided to leave his goggles at home, they were a bother to wear all the time. As he walked the streets to the Academy, every villager gave him the cold shoulder or a quick glare. As he neared the Academy, he saw a certain raven haired boy. Naruto ran towards Sasuke.<p>

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto happily greeted the other boy. Sasuke looked over at Naruto indifferently before he continued on his way to the Academy.

Naruto followed a couple feet behind the Uchiha. The journey was spent in silence. It didn't bother Naruto though, he knew in order to gain Sasuke's trust he shouldn't bug him to much. As they neared the Academy Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Keep your distance right now Idiot, I don't want them getting the wrong idea," Sasuke commanded. Naruto quickly nodded with a slight smile. Sasuke nodded in satisfaction and continued on. Naruto watched the Uchiha's retreating back.

'He's definitely coming around,' Naruto thought in happiness. A huge grin slowly appeared on his face, and some could swear they saw a gleam.

A minute later Naruto continued walking, excitedly thinking about the lesson Iruka would teach. As Naruto entered the gate into the Academy, he saw his three best friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto loudly greeted as he headed over to them. Kiba and Naruto high fived.

"Hey dude!" Kiba greeted back with a mischievous smile. The boys talked for a while before class begun.

* * *

><p>"Today we will be learning about chakra," Iruka announced once he entered the class, "And this afternoon we will do a chakra control exercise."<p>

"This is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah, who doesn't know about chakra!" Kiba agreed. Chalk hit Kiba and Shikamaru in their heads.

"Shut up! Now Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy," Iruka began.

* * *

><p>"Alright class is dismissed for lunch," Iruka announced, "Met at the tree with the swing after lunch." Kiba walked up to Naruto and slapped him on the back.<p>

"Wanna come to my house for lunch today?" Kiba asked with a grin. Naruto's face paled as he closed his notebook. "Don't worry, my mom isn't home."

"Sure, I'd love to come." Kiba playfully nudged Naruto with his elbow.

"You're just saying that because my sister will be the one cooking, aren't you?" Kiba accused. Naruto turned away with his arms crossed.

"Don't blame me for wanting to eat your sister's food!" Naruto countered as he stood up and headed for the door. Kiba ran to catch up with his friend.

* * *

><p>Just like yesterday, the day was really nice. The sun shone in a mostly clear sky, birds sang, and the weather was warm. It was hard for Iruka to keep the class in line. He got irked that nobody bothered to pay attention.<p>

"Everybody shut up!" Iruka shouted with his big head jutsu. The class almost immediately silenced.

"That jutsu is scary," Kiba whispered to Naruto and Shikamaru. Both boys nodded vigorously. Iruka coughed before speaking up again.

"Today I will teach you the Leaf Concentration Exercise," Iruka instructed. Sakura raised her hand. "What is it Sakura?"

"Um, sensei what does this have to do with chakra?" Sakura wondered with curiosity in her voice.

"I'm glad you asked. To put it simply; this exercise is used as a way to teach students how to control their chakra more effectively. However, the true purpose of the exercise is actually to hone the individual's concentration and to keep their mind from becoming distracted," Iruka disclosed. Some of the class groaned, they guess it was something like that.

"This training method is done by placing a leaf over your forehead and directing all your chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point," Iruka instructed as he handed out leaves.

'It's a good thing I left my goggles at home,' Naruto thought as he placed the leaf on his forehead.

'This is such a drag,' Shikamaru muttered to himself.

'This is going to be easy, CHA!' Inner Sakura said. Naruto's leaf fell off after a couple of seconds, causing the boy to huff in annoyance. Iruka placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Don't expect it to work after one try, these things take time." Naruto nodded at the older man and placed the leaf back on his forehead.

"Then I'll just have to work harder, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka smiled at the boy, who over the course of the month became his pseudo little brother.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author:<strong> I hope you liked this chapter. In this chapter I was hoping to expand on Iruka and Naruto's relationship more before I continue with Naruto and Sasuke's. I would enjoy reading your feedback. Until next time! Oh, and just remember, I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related.


	3. Can I Sit Here?

The stars shone brightly onto a boy meditating in a small clearing. A leaf was on his forehead, but it fell to the ground. His face scrunched up and he looked at the little leaf that caused him his trouble. An unsteady hand gently held the leaf.

"Why can't I keep you on my head for longer than 5 minutes!" Naruto questioned the leaf, "Why am I asking you? It's not like you'll answer." The blonde sighed as he stood up, it was late now and he had to attend class in the morning.

The streets of Konoha were empty, aside from the few shinobi who had just arrived from an important mission. Naruto kept his eyes firmly ahead of him, he knew some of the shinobi would glare and some would hit him for looking at them. The older and more veteran shinobi were kinder though, but still nobody really trusted Naruto fully. Just before Naruto turned onto his street he heard a cry for help.

Naruto ran in the direction he heard the cry. The voice grew louder with each stride. Naruto entered an old street of Konoha, where a dark haired young man was harassing a girl not much older than Naruto himself. The girl spotted Naruto and found an opening to run to him.

"You gotta run k…" the girl was cut off as the man punched her with a brass knuckles. The girl's brunette hair was a mess, especially now since blood soaked the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched her bleed, a single tear escaped.

"Look what we have here," Zan remarked with a smirk and murderous gleam in his red eyes. Naruto swallowed hard as he backed away slowly. The air held a lot of tension. Naruto looked back at the girl and made a vow.

'I-I can't let innocent people get killed like this again,' Naruto declared to himself.

"I won't let you hurt anybody else ever again!" Naruto roared. Red chakra surrounded Naruto, it formed a protective cloak around him. His eyes turned blood red and became slitted, his nails and canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Naruto's hair got spikier, and the whisker marks on his cheeks widen and thicken.

With a sudden speed boost, Naruto dashed towards the man with determination in his eyes. Naruto punched Zan in his face, and sent him tumbling away. The blonde shot at the Zan, and appeared behind him before kicking him up into the air. A fury of attacks were unleashed. Naruto's cuts and bruises were quickly healed, but Zan wasn't so lucky.

"You're good for a child but I'm still better!" Zan spoke. The red chakra receded, leaving Naruto feeling tired and vulnerable. Breath came in big gasps. Zan sped forward, with a blood stained katana in hand. Naruto's eyes bulged and his heart raced, his mouth suddenly got extremly dry. Shortly before Zan could swing his sword to cleave Naruto's head off, a couple ANBU appeared and quickly apprehended the maniac. An ANBU wearing a dog mask carefully approached the sacred Naruto. Comforting arms wrapped around Naruto, who started bawling.

"I'm taking the boy to the Hokage! Finish up here!" Dog commanded before leaving the area.

* * *

><p>Dog with a whimpering and shaking Naruto in his arms. The hokage turned away from the window and gestured for the ANBU to set Naruto on the coach.<p>

"What happened out there?" the old hokage questioned as he lit his pipe.

"It appears that young Naruto here witnessed the man known as Zan murder a young girl, about 9 or 10, before engaging him in battle," Dog reported with a low voice. The hokage looked at the boy with concern in his eyes and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Go get Inoichi Yamanaka, than you can have some time off but be ready if something comes up," Sarutobi instructed. Dog bowed and glanced at Naruto quickly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>To say Iruka was shocked when he heard the news about Naruto was an understatement. It angered him how the hokage could let Naruto suffer that kind of trauma at such a young age.<p>

'I know the hokage told me there was nothing that could be done at the, but it still bothers me,' Iruka muttered, 'Maybe I'll check up on Naruto later, it'll easy my worries if only slightly.'

* * *

><p>"Sensei, where's Naruto?" Kiba asked as the man entered the class. Iruka set down his book on the podium.<p>

"There was an incident last night, and Naruto got caught up in it. So for the next couple days he'll be under intensive care," Iruka replied with a hint of sadness. The class gasped and whispered to each other.

"Settle down class," Iruka yelled, "If you wish to send Naruto a card or gift, I'll make sure to get it delivered." The class collectively nodded before getting their books out.

* * *

><p>The next day Iruka, with the presents and cards from some of his other students, walked to the hokage's office to deliver them. For the time being only a select few people could see Naruto as he recovered. It sounded like Naruto was making great progress, and would be released in a day or two.<p>

* * *

><p>Inoichi had spent the past couple days calming Naruto down and proceeding to talking him through the experience. During the process Naruto got his hair cut short, and he started wearing an orange headband with a fire symbol on the front. He also had a slightly serious expression on his face when he wasn't doing anything.<p>

"It may be a part of a ninja's life, but it's horrible," Naruto commented, saying the last part in a whisper. Inochi had to agree with the boy, but that wasn't why he was here.

"Naruto," Inochi started slowly, "Just remember, because of her sacrifice others will have a chance at life. Even if you couldn't save her, you saved a lot of others."

"If you put it that way, it makes it easier to bear," Naruto mumbled with his thumb and index finger on his chin. The door slowly opened showing the hokage with an arm full of gifts and cards.

"How are you today Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Pretty good actually," Naruto commented with a huge grin.

"Are those for me?" Naruto asked excitedly with a slight jumping motion. The hokage nodded as he handed Naruto the presents. He ripped them open excitedly.

Kiba had given Naruto a stuffed dog and a letter. Ino, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke gave Naruto a card that had their own personal messages for Naruto. Choji had given Naruto barbecue chip. These all made Naruto smile brightly.

"Here's the last one," Sarutobi announced as he gave Naruto his gift. Inside the box was an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a red Uzumaki symbol on the back, a large white collar, and orange pants. Naruto's eyes widened in joy.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto shouted as he hugged the hokage.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto walked into the Academy and was greeted by his friends.<p>

"Thanks for the cards and gifts guys," Naruto said before heading over to Sasuke's desk, where the he was looking out the window.

"Morning Sasuke, is this spot taken?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto with disinterest on his face.

"Just take a seat Idiot," Sasuke sighed. The class gasped in shock as Naruto sat down next to the Uchiha.

"I can not believe my eyes!" Sakura exclaimed. Iruka soon entered the class, happy that Naruto was back.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you all a free period before we start math," Iruka announced. Sasuke stood up to leave.<p>

"Hey wait Sasuke!" Naruto started. Sasuke turned around to look at the blonde.

"Hn."

"After I talk to Iruka, do you wanna help me with my taijutsu?" Naruto asked quickly before Sasuke could leave.

"You'll owe me one," Sasuke announced as he left the classroom. Naruto grinned before heading over to Iruka.

"Hey sensei!"

"Yes Naruto," Iruka acknowledged. Naruto fidgeted slightly before resuming his confident appearance.

"I would like to know another Chakra Control exercise I could do." Iruka wrote something down on a scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"I gave you the last two, so do them when you can." Naruto nodded and exited the class.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his taijutsu stance. Sasuke sighed and motioned Naruto to stop.<p>

'This is going to be a long hour,' Sasuke thought slightly annoyed. He gave Naruto tips and showed him how to do certain things.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke walked home together. They still didn't have any sort of conversation, but neither one cared. As they neared Sasuke's turn off, he turned his head towards Naruto.<p>

"Bye Idiot," Sasuke smirked with a slight wave.

"Bye Bastard!" Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke separated.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author:<strong> I hoped you liked the story. The chapters seem to write themselves. I'm not really sure how I feel about the beginning, not that I think it's bad or anything. Let me know how what you think, your feedback is always appreciated.


	4. Surprize! It's An Exam Day!

The sun shone through a crack in dark blue curtains. It landed on a young boy with raven hair doing push ups. He moved and plopped onto his butt with a sigh of relief. Sasuke always did this, ever since that incident, he wasn't going to lose to his brother although Itachi was already a genin at Sasuke's current age.

'I'll pave my own path to power. I'll never follow in **HIS** footsteps,' Sasuke thought as he headed to the washroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>The people on the streets greeted Sasuke as he walked to the Academy. He paid them no attention, it was an unneeded distraction. The road came to an intersection where a certain blonde was waiting and seemed to be growing impatient. Sasuke passed by Naruto and he jogged to walk beside him.<p>

"Morning Sasuke!" Naruto greeted with a smile. Sasuke turned his head away from the blonde with disgust.

"Morning Ramen-breath," Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

"At least it's not as bad as your duck butt hair!" The boys continued their banter until they reached the Academy, then they both parted ways. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and through the swarm of fangirls and spotted Naruto wrestling with Kiba.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the middle row of desks by the window with Naruto in between him and his biggest fangirl; Sakura Haruno. Naruto had to keep pushing Sakura away, who kept sliding closer so Sasuke would have no choice but to sit beside her.<p>

'Why is she even in a class to become a ninja? She would be more suited for another profession,' Sasuke surmised as he pushed Naruto away.

Iruka entered the class and surveyed the room. He spotted Sakura trying to push Naruto and Sasuke off the end of the desk.

" ! Please switch desks with !" Iruka yelled at the girl.

"Don't worry pinkie, I don't bite… much," Kiba laughed while making biting motions. Naruto hopped onto the desk and shook his ass.

"Maybe she just likes gas!" Naruto said as he farted. The boys, minus Sasuke, and some of the girls broke out laughing. Sakura plugged her nose, ran towards Kiba's desk, and pulled Shikamaru out of his desk.

"Wow, how rude billboard brow," Ino noted with an evil-like smirk. After the class settled down Iruka took roll call.

"Today I'll be evaluating you on what you've learned so far. It will include a written exam and an accuracy test," Iruka announced.

'This should be a piece of cake,' Sasuke thought with a smirk. Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder to bring him out of his musing.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't humiliate you to bad," Naruto boasted with a thumbs up. Sasuke shook his head with a small smirk.

"I should be the one saying that you idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Question #1: Who is the first hokage?<em>

_Question # 5: Name the two founding clans._

_Question #10: Which village is Konoha's ally?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke collected the kunai and shuriken the Academy provided for training purposes. After double checking his gear, Sasuke went to his kitchen and ate some rice balls with tomatoes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Written Exam Grades<em>

_Sasuke 10/10_

_Ino + Hinata 9/10_

_Sakura + Shino 8/10_

_Kiba + Choji 7/10_

_Naruto 6/10_

_Shikamaru 5/10_

* * *

><p>No matter how early Sasuke was to class there were always fangirls there. He tried to ignore them, but they always came and invaded his personal space. Just like now, a random girl hugged Sasuke around the waist. His eye twitched in annoyance as he tried to walk. Naruto walked into the room and saw the fangirl attached to Sasuke like a leech.<p>

"Get off him you cow!" Naruto growled as he ran up to Sasuke and tried to pull the fangirl off of him, it was a useless attempt. Iruka coughed at the trio, who all stopped what they were doing and looked at Iruka.

"Get to your seats!" Iruka commanded with his big head jutsu. The trio quickly nodded and sat down in the same desk. "You will now have to demonstrate the clone jutsu. One clone equals three points and three clones equals ten."

"Why don't you just say each clone is one point?" Sakura asked with curiosity laced in her voice.

"Because I'm being generous this time around," Iruka replied, "It would put some kids at the point of failing." His gaze stopped on Shikamaru and Naruto, one only did minimal effort and one didn't have enough chakra control to perform the jutsu well. The class was called in alphabetical order, most of them did two or three clones. Sasuke watched Naruto perform the clone jutsu, like the rest of the class, and saw him only produce one good clone and it seemed to take all his effort.

'Why is Naruto having such a hard time with this jutsu?' Sasuke wondered to himself, but he shook his head it wasn't his problem to deal with.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood confidently in front of the target. He threw the kunai and shuriken, most of them hit the target, the fangirls squealed in delight.<p>

"9/10! Good job , please collect your projectiles."

"Hn." Sasuke collected his weapons and stood by Naruto on the edge of the group.

"That was okay Sasuke, but I could do so much better," Naruto exaggerated with a wave of his hand infront of his face. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's overconfidence and crossed his arms.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called.

"Go on, I dare you to try." Sasuke watched as Naruto took his place in front of the target.

'This should be good,' Sasuke chuckled. He watched as Naruto's kunai and shuriken mostly scattered on the ground.

"4/10. Please pick up your equipment and meet us in the classroom." Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stepped on the shuriken he was going to pick up.

"This was totally showing me," Sasuke remarked before turning his back to Naruto and started walking to class.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to the Uchiha's retreating back, "Just watch me! I'll be better than you! You better, Believe it!"

'Show me your true power Naruto, I can sense it in you,' Sasuke thought as he entered the building.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author:<span>** Sorry it took so long, I had to find the rhythm of this chapter. Your feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Spring Cleaning

"This new year will be amazing!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who smiled apologetically.

"It won't be that different," Sasuke muttered as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his shorts. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Sasuke didn't mind having Naruto around as much as he used to. He allowed Naruto to be seen with him more frequently, but not enough for people to get the wrong idea. Although, people did notice they were close. Including a certain group of people that watched Sasuke's every move.

The fangirls started whispering when Naruto and Sasuke walked into the classroom together. It seemed like they were plotting something, like maybe Naruto's down fall or maybe it was just the creepy way they looked over at the two boys. All Sasuke knew was that fangirls were never good news.

"How do you think that idiot got so close to... (obnoxious squeal)," one fangirl whispered to another.

"Who knows, but I'm jealous," the other fangirl grumbled. Ino looked over at Sasuke longingly. She had a crush on Sasuke since the start of the Academy, but Sakura and the other fangirls always stopped her from telling Sasuke how she felt about him. Ino still felt saddened by the fact that Sakura decided to stop being friends and become her rival over something so trivial as a boy. Iruka entered the room causing Ino to snap out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat alone at lunch, like usual. A shadow stopped by Sasuke's feet causing him to look up. Ino nervously stood to his left with a bento box that was wrapped in a purple cloth.<p>

"May I… uh, sit here?" Ino asked nervously. Some of Sasuke's fangirls watched her intensly.

"You can sit where you please," Sasuke reminded the blonde before returning to his lunch. On the other side of the yard Naruto was being interrogated by Sasuke's fangirls, led by one Sakura Haruno.

"Tell us how you got so close to our Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked in excitement. She was finally going to get close to Sasuke and then she'll rub her success in Ino's face. A scary expression made itself present on Sakura's face. Naruto swallowed nervously, everyone knew how scary Sakura could be at times.

"Well, I decided to become close to him," Naruto started, "I treated him like I would any other person and not like he is Prince Charming." Naruto felt fairly confident about his answer. Sakura smacked Naruto and stormed off with the other girls following.

"Do you think that he is telling the truth?" a fangirl asked another as the group passed Ino and into the building.

'I wonder what Naruto told them,' Ino mumbled to herself as the bell announced the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>The classes for the day were finally over, they never seemed to end. Iruka droned on and on about some boring topic. The day was so nice, but unfortunately Sasuke had some cleaning to do.<p>

'The cleaning will take an eternity to complete,' Sasuke thought with a slight sigh.

"What's the latest?" Naruto questioned the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. That's when a thought struck Sasuke like a ton of bricks, he could enlist Naruto to help.

A smirk gradually manifested itself before Sasuke uttered, "I need to launder my house and you still owe me a favor."

"You know I'll," Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke rose to his feet and punched him in the jaw. The fangirls now have another reason to squeal like a bunch of banshee.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lead Naruto down a series of streets and alleyways. It seemed like wasted time to anybody who didn't know about Sasuke's many fangirls. The duo finally reached Sasuke's house. It was a one story navy house with blinds blocking the view to the inside.<p>

"I always thought your house would be bigger," Naruto commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. He stepped in first and slipped off his sandals.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Sorry this is so short and took a long time. Maybe I'll expand it in the future. Your feedback would be helpful.


	6. Ino's Determination

Naruto and his class, now in their fourth and final year, sat in class thinking about what elective they would choose. The choices were between Weapon's Training and Espionage and Tactics.

Naruto entered the classroom with a grin plastered on his face. He felt like he was another step closer to reaching his dream. Naruto looked around the classroom for an empty seat.

'I promised myself I would try to get to know my other classmates better,' Naruto thought, 'Who should I sit by though?' He only knew four of his 26 classmate, but he really didn't care about the civilian children. Naruto sighed, the only free spot by a kid from a clan was beside Ino Yamanaka. She was one of the more tame Sasuke fangirls, but she was still kinda crazy. Naruto sat down in the empty spot, only to get forcefully kicked out of it.

"What the hell!" Naruto complained as he grabbed the edge of the desk. He pulled himself up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm trying to impress Sasuke this year, and having an idiot like you around will ruin his image of me!" Ino disclosed angrily, her skirt clenched in her hand. Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"You do remember that Sasuke finds me bearable enough to hang around for a certain amount of time, right?" Naruto questioned the girl with an eyebrow raised in question. Ino didn't catch onto what Naruto said right away. When she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks. The realization was evident on Ino's face. Naruto smirked before sitting back down. The students that watched the exchange turned back to their own doings.

"Here's what you should do," Naruto began. Ino nodded for him to continue, "Try to remain around him, and join the elective he is going to be."

"Which is?"

"Weapons Training." Sakura deviously smiled from behind the door in the back of the class, that was by Naruto and Ino's desk.

'Now that I know this tasty bit of information, time to spread the word.

* * *

><p>After a large lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto headed back to the Academy. He had to make sure he didn't daley too much or else he would be late for his Espionage and Tactics class. Naruto saw a figure standing by the gate to the Academy. Upon getting closer the figure turned out to be Ino with a flower in hand.<p>

"Hey Ino, whose flower is that?" Naruto greeted with a questioning look.

"It's for you," Ino answered, "A dark pink rose means thankfulness." She handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said as he took the flower.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I know this chapter is short, but I'm trying to get through the Academy Days and onto the actual plot and shit. Just remember that your feedback is always welcome.


	7. Showdown at the Academy!

'The Graduating Class' Battle Royal' was set to begin in an hour. It's a tourney to test the skills the students learned over the years. After everything was set up, Iruka lead a brief set of laps around the Academy. He then gave an agonizingly boring speech about how proud he was of all their hard work over the years.

"Let the matches… BEGIN" Iruka announced. Streamers and confetti shot into the sky and rained down on the smiling students. The class was soon split into two teams, otherwise the event would take too long. Naruto sighed as he walked over to the opposite end of the yard. He sat down on a bench with his friends.

"Who do you think will be in the first round?" Kiba questioned the group. Shikamaru lazily shrugged his shoulders, which meant he didn't care.

"Probably Sasuke and some unfortunate loser," Naruto laughed.

"The first battle will be between… Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!" The class mumbled amongst themselves, the common consensus was that Sakura was maggot food. The two of them walked into the ring, one confident and the other nervous.

'This is going to end as soon as it begins,' Naruto asserted followed by a light chuckle.

"You'll be gentle on me, right Sasuke?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy, while trying to act cute.

Sasuke remained silent, 'Why would I go gentle on a girl who hates getting dirty and sweaty?' At Iruka's motion the duo performed the Seal of Confrontation, which looked like a half-tiger/ram hand sign.

"Ready… BEGIN!" came the thunderous echo of Iruka's voice. Sasuke waited for Sakura to make the first move. When that didn't happen, Sasuke sped towards the girl. Sasuke spun around on his left foot and kicked Sakura square in the stomach.

'This is too easy,' Sasuke smirked as Sakura thudded onto the ground. The girl took a deep breath in before shakily climbing to her feet. Sasuke pulled back his arm and aimed for Sakura's face. Sakura blocked the punch and quickly jumped backwards. She pulled out a couple shuriken and threw them at Sasuke. The boy pulled out a kunai and blocked most of the shuriken and nearly dodged the last one.

'Wow, Sakura is really holding her own,' Sasuke and Naruto mumbled in sync. Sasuke put away his kunai and ran at Sakura. He punched her in rapid succession which brought Sakura to her knees.

"The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino smiled brightly at Sasuke as he passed her, she only got a nod in return. The blond had made great progress with Sasuke over the past year, even though Sakura had constantly got in her way.

/Flashback\

_"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to…"_

_"Sasuke! Your so cool!" Sakura interjected with a huge smile as she shoved Ino away. Ino glared at Sakura before stomping away in annoyance._

/End of Flashback\

"The next match will be between… Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba smirked like the overly confident boy he was. Choji finished up his BBQ potato chips before getting into a ready stance.

"Begin!" Kiba quickly performed the tiger seal.

"Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Kiba called, his canine teeth, finger and toenails grew to claw-like length, and his pupils became slits. Kiba used his speed to attack Choji, who used the Partial Expansion Jutsu to try and squash Kiba like an ant. Kiba easily dodged Choji's attacks and landed a bunch of his own. Choji prepared Human Boulder and rolled towards Kiba. Kiba quickly countered with a Fang over Fang. The two boys clashed head on, then Akamaru hit Choji from above effectively driving Choji into the ground.

"Winner Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Don't worry about it Choji, you'll get him next time," Shikamaru assured his best friend.

"I guess you're right, but it still would have been awesome to win." Since there was an odd number of participants in the group, Ino had to sit out this round. Naruto and Shikamaru took their places on the field.

'I'll have to be careful of Shikamaru's jutsu,' Naruto thought cautiously as Iruka signaled for them to begin. Naruto charged chakra into his feet and ran in a zig-zag towards Shikamaru. Sure, even with chakra, he wasn't as fast as Sasuke and Kiba, but Naruto figured he was quicker than the others. Naruto punched Shikamaru in the jaw, causing spit to fly out of his mouth. Shikamaru sweeped Naruto's feet from under him, then made the seal for Shadow Possesion Jutsu. Quickly realizing what his opponent was doing caused Naruto to roll to the side and quickly run from the jutsu. He tripped on his own foot, but luckily was just out its range. Naruto sighed in relief as Shikamaru recalled his shadow.

'That sure was a close one,' Naruto admitted slightly embarrassed. He prepared to attack Shikamaru again. Shikamaru was always ready and nearly ensnared Naruto each time.

'If this keeps up, I'm done for," Shikamaru thought sourly.

'Naruto's actually kinda good when he's not fighting Sasuke,' Ino acknowledged.

Naruto started to breath heavy, and because of this he knew Shikamaru probably didn't have much more in him. Although that still didn't mean Shikamaru couldn't find a way to win, after all the Nara boy was a genius. The previously mentioned boy raised his hand in defeat.

"I forfeit, I know when I'm beat," Shikamaru conceded. Everyone was stunned, the Nara boy gave up before even really trying.

"Wow Shikamaru, I knew you were lazy but this is a whole new level, even for you," Naruto laughed. Ino strode up to Shikamaru and slapped him then she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why are you always so lazy? Maybe if you tried you could have won!" Ino barked, "Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Yeah, I was sure he was going to win," Naruto replied. Shino and Hinata soon replaced the trio, and Iruka told them to begin. Shino stealthily sent a couple bug to go and leech chakra off of Hinata. They attached themselves slightly before Hinata had activated her Byakugan and took her stance, though it wasn't much use since Shino didn't use close-range techniques unless he absolutely had to. Shino sent a wave of bugs towards Hinata, who meekly swatted them away. The class watched the battle half heartedly, they knew these two weren't big on fighting. Hinata soon surrendered, making Shino the victor.

"That was so boring!" Naruto whined. Kiba yawned as he woke up from his nap.

"I know, I nearly died of boredom," Kiba admitted before yawning yet again.

* * *

><p>After a short lunch period the tournament picked back up. Iruka gave permission to the losers to go home if they wanted. Sasuke and Kiba stood on the field waiting for their match to begin.<p>

"Begin!" Kiba dashed towards Sasuke at full speed. Sasuke just narrowly substituted himself with a log. He pulled a kunai out to attack, but had to quickly substitute himself away from another Fang over Fang. Kiba and Akamaru landed on the other side of the field with the log smashed into splinters. Kiba threw chakra laced shuriken, which Sasuke dodged. Kiba rushed towards Sasuke and landed a Fang over Fang. Sasuke quickly shot to his feet and engaged Kiba in hand to hand combat. Kiba having the upper hand slightly since Sasuke was still feeling the effects of Kiba's jutsu. Kiba threw a paper bomb at Sasuke, who narrowly dodged the blast from it. Sasuke used Fireball Jutsu to chase Kiba away, who got away with only a slight burn. Iruka noticed this, and decided to end the match.

"That's enough! The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto and Ino ran onto the field to congratulate the boy.

"That was amazing Sasuke! I was sure you were done for a minute there," Naruto confessed.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Ino asked with concern to which the boy in question nodded. Kiba was lead out of the Academy's yard to get his arm treated at the hospital. As the trio went for their spots, Iruka stopped them.

"Ino and Naruto, your battle is now," Iruka announced. Sasuke went to sit down as Ino and Naruto took their places on the field. The area was silent as they waited for the battle to begin.

"I hope *munch* Kiba will be *crunch* alright," Choji said while eating some chips. Shikamaru lazily nodded as he gazed upon the white fluffy clouds that gently sailed on by.

"Begin!" Naruto jumped back as he threw to kunai towards the parallel edges of the field, they also marked the middle.

Ino smiled confidently as she thought, 'He totally missed, but I should be careful just in case. She ran towards Naruto and towards the kunai. A thin wire connected the two kunai, and kept the explosive tags wrapped around the them. Ino's foot caught on the wire and it triggered the spark that would ignite the paper bombs. A leaf floated towards the ground near Naruto. In slow motion, Ino did the hand signs for the Substitution Jutsu and switched with the leaf. Naruto spun to the leaf just in time to see Ino performing the hand sign for her clan's technique.

'The jutsu only goes in a straight line so…," Naruto thought before jumping to the side. He landed flat on his stomach with his arms covering his head.

'It totally worked!' Ino though before getting rid of her clone. She performed the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Noticing just in time, Naruto pulled out a mirror and reflected the jutsu into the sky. An unexpecting blue bird got hit with the jutsu. It plummeted towards the ground before Ino in the birds body swooped up and avoided being a blue, feathery pancake.

'Wait! This will totally work," Ino cheered. She swooped down and started pecking Naruto.

"Hey! Stop it you crazy bird!" Naruto cried with his arms covering his face. Rips started appearing on Naruto's jumpsuit. Finally having enough, the boy swatted the Ino-bird away. Ino quickly returned to her body before the bird hit the ground. The small blue bird hopped on the ground before taking off and flying away as quick as it could. Naruto decided it was time to take Ino on head to head. He sped towards the girl while drawing his arm back. Naruto turned his feet to the side and used his momentum to spin around and punch Ino. The blond girl blocked the punch, getting pushed back slightly, she then grabbed the boy's wrist and flipped him onto his back. Ino placed her foot on Naruto, only for him to explode in a poof of smoke.

'Where's Naruto?' Ino thought in panic. A glint of light flashed off a kunai near Ino's neck.

"Nice try Ino, but this battle is mine!" Naruto whispered.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" The class roared in excitement, a bit of applause was audible too. The two blonds shook hands with smiles on their faces.

"The next battle will be Shino vs Naruto!" Ino gave Naruto a quick hug before going to sit beside Sasuke.

"You did okay out there," Sasuke said as Ino sat down. Ino was dumbstruck, Sasuke had just complimented her.

"T-Thanks," Ino stuttered with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Begin!" Shino sent blasts of bugs towards Naruto who quickly jumped up into the air. Shino sent wave after wave towards Naruto who used Substitution to get from it all. He got hit by a couple bugs here and there though. Naruto tried to get close to Shino who was trying to keep Naruto away with his bugs. Naruto got hit a couple more times by the bugs.

'This is getting difficult,' Naruto grumbled as he brushed a couple bugs off his jacket. Naruto substituted and appeared behind Shino and kicked him.

'Thi might be trickier than I initially thought,' Shino thought. Bugs engulfed Naruto, who poofed out of existence. Naruto kicked Shino again, sending the boy back abit. Naruto made ten shadow clones and surrounded Shino. The bugs made quick work of the clones, but not before Naruto could get another hit on the other boy.

'I don't like it, but I'll have to resort to hand to hand combat,' Shino thought. Both boys engaged each other in taijutsu. Shino punched Naruto and blasted the blond away with some bugs. Naruto fell to the ground and quickly rolled away to dodge some bugs.

'Dammit, this is going to drag on forever,' Naruto muttered bitterly.

"Naruto seems to be doing pretty good," Choji noted.

"I guess, but he seems to be having trouble with Shino's bugs," Shikamaru added with a half opened eye in the battle. Shino attacked Naruto with more insects, but the blond Substituted in front of Shino and kicked him into the air. Naruto swung the clone around and smashed Shino into the ground with a whip of clones. From the ground, Shino raised his hand in defeat.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto walked up to Shino and offered the boy his hand.

"Thanks."

"Sasuke come to the field!" Iruka called, 'I don't know what to expect from this battle though.' Shino and Sasuke switched places, Sasuke on the field and Shino on the sidelines.

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura and the fangirls screamed. Sasuke humphed and got ready to fight his rival.

"Begin!" Sasuke sent a Fireball towards Naruto, who quickly dodged. Naruto darted towards the Uchiha, ready to engage in taijutsu. Naruto's fist flew through the air, but was caught by Sasuke. The raven haired boy punched Naruto, only for Naruto to grab his hand. The rivals pushed forward with all their might, so they could gain dominance. The boys pushed back and continued their assault. Sasuke relied on his speed, and Naruto his shadow clones. Soon Sasuke got the upperhand and forced Naruto to the ground.

'Dammit,' Naruto grunted, 'I'll have to forfeit. I just don't have the energy because of my battle with Shino.' Naruto raised his hand in defeat. Sasuke cockily smirked with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Rookie of the Year: Sasuke Uchiha<p>

Top Kunoichi: Ino Yamanaka

Shino

Hinata

Choji

Kiba

Sakura

Naruto

Shikamaru

_Some Teacher's Comments_

_Ino, please try to ease up on the bossyness abit._

_Shikamaru, you spent most of the time sleeping. Please learn to focus more._

_Choji, I don't mean to sound rude but please watch your diet._

_Sakura, please work more on your attitude and cooperativeness. It also won't hurt you to get dirty, since that is part of being a ninja._

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out the battle though. In the next chapter, the graduation exam and the flashback of when Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Your feedback is always welcome.


	8. A Boy's Determination

It was finally the time that Naruto has been nervously waiting for, the day of the graduation exam. The class was told they had to create 3 clones to graduate, despite their grades.

'I'll be able to graduate thanks to my shadow clones!' Naruto laughed.

/Flashback\

_"I just can't reform that jutsu gramps!" Naruto complained angrily. The old hokage blew smoke out of his mouth._

_'What should I do?' Sarutobi thought, 'I'm not sure if I should give him that jutsu. Then again...' Naruto's sour expression didn't help matters._

_"How will I graduated if I can't perform the Clone Jutsu!" Naruto complained. Sarutobi sighed and pulled out a scroll._

_"Take this scroll Naruto, it has a more advanced version of the Clone Jutsu. Be sure to read through the whole scroll before trying to learn it, okay?"_

_"Thanks Gramps, your the best!" Naruto cheered._

/End of Flashback\

Naruto lazily opened his closet to find it full of orange clothing except for a couple black t-shirts and a set of clothes for special occasions. He grabbed one of his jumpsuits and put it on.

"When I graduate, I should buy some new clothes," Naruto told himself.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Academy Naruto took a seat in the middle row beside his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Before Naruto could greet his friend, Iruka entered the class.<p>

"Good morning class, today is the exam to determine which of you will graduate and become genin." Most of the class zoned the speech out and let Iruka babble on to himself.

"First up is Shino Aburame!" Student after student passed, even a few of the fangirls, which made Naruto's confidence soar. He knew he would be second last, and followed closely behind by Ino. The two had bonded over that fact, and often goofed of when exams like this happened. They would talk about their hobbies and interests, or even make fun of random students. Naruto felt like he and Ino were good friends. He and Ino had agreed that them along with Sasuke would make a perfect team. Not only would the team have strength, but also info gathering abilities.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked and walked into the room across the hall to take the exam. The room was basically just an office that Iruka used to grade tests and hold the graduation exam. To Iruka's left sat Mizuki and on the table in front of them was an almost empty table that held the last two headbands.

"Alright Naruto, please create 3 clones with any clone jutsu you have," Iruka announced.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones appeared beside Naruto, all with a grin on their faces.

"Well done Naruto! You graduate!" Iruka said happily. Naruto jumped for joy as he dispelled his clones. He grabbed a headband and tied it around his forehead. Naruto ran into the classroom. On his way up he highfived Ino, who was going to take the exam.

"Good luck Ino!"

"Thanks!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and fiddled with his headband. Light gleamed off the metal plate.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke sat under the tree in front of the Academy.<p>

"It's great that we all graduate, but we should celebrate!" Ino announced.

"No thanks," Sasuke muttered. Ino glared at him.

"You will be coming, Sasuke!" Ino asserted. Sasuke waved his hand as if say 'whatever'.

"Where will be going?" Naruto asked eagerly. Ino pondered the question for a moment.

"My house!" Ino affirmed, "My mom said she wouldn't cooking a nice meal for us." Naruto's mouth watered and Sasuke smiled slightly.

"That sounds great!" Naruto bubbled. Ino looked towards Sasuke.

"I'll be there," Sasuke commented, 'Besides, I haven't had a good home cooked meals since the day before..'

* * *

><p>Naruto had put on his formal clothes which consisted of: a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and a leather form fitting black jacket with a zipper down the front and on the pockets. He looked himself over in the mirror before leaving for Ino's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto knocked on the door to Ino's house, it was opened by Ino herself. Ino was wearing a plain purple dress that ended at her knees and was held up by two thin straps.<p>

'Woah, she can really pull of that dress,' Naruto muttered with a slight blush.

"Welcome Naruto!" Ino beamed.

"Thanks for inviting me!" Naruto commented as he place his jacket on the coat rack next to a red scarf. Ino lead Naruto to the livingroom, where Sasuke was already sitting. The room had two brown sofa and a wood table in between them. The walls were painted pink and the floor was a dark coloured wood. Sasuke was wearing a long navy shirt that ended at his knees, the zipper ended just above his hips and the open parts on the front and back formed an upside down v. Along with the shirt Sasuke wore dark grey pants. Naruto sat across from Sasuke and Ino beside him.

"How was the rest of your day?" Naruto asked the duo.

"Mine was fine," Sasuke stated.

"Mine was fun! I went shopping for this dress!" Ino chirped.

"It looks great on you!" Naruto said.

"R-really?" Ino asked with a blush. Sasuke looked at Ino over.

"I agree with the idiot," Sasuke agreed. Ino's face turned red as a ripe tomato.

"Dinner's ready children!" Ino's mom called.

"O-Okay mom!" Ino answered.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming Sasuke!" Ino chirped as she walked the boy out. Naruto had left minutes earlier. Sasuke smiled at Ino, who smiled back.<p>

'He looks so cute!' Ino thought. The light from the moon made Sasuke look mysterious and handsome.

"I should be thanking you," Sasuke admitted, "It was nice hanging out with you."

"It was nothing really," Ino mumbled looking down at her feet. Sasuke grabbed her chin and looked into her. He then kissed her forehead before leaving.

'D-Did he just?' Ino asked herself with a shocked face. She squealed happily and went inside to write about the event in her diary.


End file.
